Mujer Florero
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Tú no me miras, no me escuchas, no tomas tiempo para mimarme… ¡Ay como te quiero!/ SakuSasu


No sé que tal les parecerá, pero cosa que digo cursi no es, bonito tampoco, solo es... ¿real? Si creo que es eso.

**Pareja: **_SasuSaku_

**Mujer florero**

Recuerdo perfectamente esos días. Esos días en que veía a mi madre con una insólita pena, con amargura y reproche.

Puedo también hablar de lo infelices que éramos ambas en aquellos días, mientras veíamos como mi padre se iba de casa sin decirnos nada, el como no nos dirigía la palabra, en los insultos propinados hacia mi progenitora y el hecho de que este no recordase ni mi nombre.

Lo odiaba cabe decir, detestaba a ese hombre que se fugo de casa por un año para después regresar sin dar excusa alguna, despreciaba su bajeza en el momento en que sus duros puños golpeaban sin desdén a mi madre.

De mis ojos corrían lágrimas, de mis labios escapaban reproches hacia mi madre por no tener la agallas de dejarle. Pero una cosa si es segura, esa mujer que no recibía nada a cambio por esa devoción enferma hacia alguien que no tiene ni lucro ni beneficio… es idéntica a mi.

Me amarga el pensamiento, pero ahora justo cuando veo a aquel que se supone que me quiere, hablando por teléfono a una de sus tantas amantes, sin tener siquiera la delicadeza de reprimir la voz o salir para no ser escuchado; caigo en cuenta de lo parecida que soy a aquella que tache de idiota, ya que mi relación es una fotocopia de aquella que yo jure no ser víctima.

Esta relación llega a ser una verdadera mierda, donde yo entrego todo y no recibo nada. Cuando yo me acurruco en las penumbras llorando cual idiota sin tan siquiera reprochar nada. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tanto que añoraba la aceptación de mi padre, ya que al casarme con alguien tan similar deseaba obtener lo que jamás se pudo darme.

Yo no soy nada para él… lo sé. Solo soy un artículo para su bien, soy una muñeca de trapo que el agarra cuando quiera y desee

Soy una mujer florero porque solo sirvo para adornar su vida, para parecer hermosa y radiante todos los días, para ir a fiestas conjunto este y hacer la fachada de pareja ideal, soy un artículo reemplazable que ni bien se acabe mi destreza para – parecer – no sufrir penas, o envejezca seré tirada al traste de basura como tantas otras.

Y me molesta el momento en que quiero hacer mis valijas y no encuentro el valor necesario para acabar lo pensado. Por sobretodo me llena de rabia e impotencia, el preciso momento cuando me dejo rebajar como idiota cada vez que le veo, y pienso que no hay otra alternativa, porque _le quiero._

Soy una idiota, una persona atrapada en un cuento de hadas inexistente. Una persona rezagada al desahogo de la oscuridad de su casa, en espera de un cambio de ese alguien que no pensara jamás en hacerlo.

Talvez tenga Estocolmo*, eso podría explicar mi estado. Pero me niego a pensar en ello pienso zanjar este sentimiento como amor puro y perdurable. No como un aberración enferma.

Te espero en silencio en el portón de la casa, esperando tu llegada después de haber salido con una de esas tantas con las que juegas a tu antojo. Será la rubia, la pelirroja, castaña o tal vez… no lo sé prefiero no pensar en ello.

Y te veo después de pasar más de cinco horas, cuando ya es el otro día pero las penumbras aun reinan el lugar. Deseo dejarte, darte una bofetada y recoger mis cosas, pero cuando llego a mirar esos ojos de negro anochecer observándome, me acerco a abrazarte, para ser apartada de ti por un empujón de tu parte.

_Tú no me miras, no me escuchas, no tomas tiempo para mimarme… ¡Ay como te quiero!_

_Estocolmo*, es un desequilibrio mental que hace que mucha gente sufrida de baja autoestima se cree la ilusión de ser requerida por alguien, llegando a pensarse amada, y demostrando una gran devoción a este. Sin importar que tantos ultrajes sufra… creo que era eso._

_Sin lugar a dudas es una imagen un tanto fea que he creado de esta pareja, pero es que su relación de estos llegando a algo más profundo para mi, llegaría a algo similar a esto… no lo sé, siento si decepcione a las fans de esta pareja. La inspiración también salio de un poema que leí una vez acerca de esto mismo y con el mismo título que la historia… me dio rabia la verdad. _


End file.
